The Past and the Future
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: The doctor runs into an old friend.


The Past and Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

The Doctor walked into the town with Amy, Rory, and River following him. They had just finished an adventure and the Doctor was about to bring everyone home when the TARDIS had decided to land here. "This town…." The doctor said looking around. "This town is familiar."

"Well Doctor your over a thousand years old. Maybe you've been here before," Amy said.

"I don't like repeats," the doctor said. "Why bring us here?"

Before anyone could answer they heard someone yelling "Doctor." The doctor froze when he heard the voice. He turned and saw a face he thought he would never see again. The face of Rose Tyler and the girl was running towards him calling doctor. He almost responded when Rose bumped into him.

"Oh sorry, wasn't watching where I was going. Have you seen a man with brown hair, wearing brown pinstripe suit? He calls himself the doctor," Rose said. The doctor shared at her for a minute and then knew this was the Rose from when she traveled with him. Of course it was. The future Rose was in a parallel world with his human self.

The doctor shook his head. "Sorry Rose no," the doctor said not realizing his mistake.

"Where did that man get…" Rose stopped and looked at him. "How did you know my name?"

"You told me," the doctor said hoping Rose would buy the lie.

"No I didn't," Rose said.

"Of course," the doctor mumbled. Of course Rose wouldn't have bought that. Rose was better then that and he knew the look on her face. She was angry and he knew better then to anger a Tyler women.

"How do you know my name?" Rose asked.

"Okay I'll tell you just don't slap me," the doctor said putting his hands up to guard his face from a slap. "Rose Tyler," the doctor said and then repeated "Rose Tyler, bad wolf, my pink and yellow human. I know you even though the me that you know now is different from me and when we met I was different from both me and the me you know right now."

"Doctor," Rose said looking at him and the doctor gave him a smile. 'Doctor." Rose put her arms around the doctor in a hug. The doctor was shocked for a second but then returned the hug gladly. It seemed like forever before they parted but it was too short for the doctor.

And as the doctor looked at Rose, Amy looked at the doctor. Seeing the look in his eyes. The look of sadness, longing, and love. The doctor was in love with this girl. Amy looked over at River to see if her daughter saw it too and Amy knew she had. "But how? We just got separated not long ago." Rose asked.

"Ah, yes and my younger self is around here somewhere. You see I'm the future doctor. Well future for you, present for me. Well it's really all timey wimey," the doctor said

"Oh," Rose said understanding and looking at Amy, Rory, and River. "I guess I'm not with you anymore." Rose looked down at the floor trying not to let the doctor see her sadness. She was supposed to stay with the doctor forever.

"No," the doctor said. "Your still with me. You're just back on Earth for a bit with your mom. I was just brining some friends on an adventure and then going back for you."

"You promised. I'm still with you?" Rose asked.

"I promise. You're still with me," the doctor said and it was only half a lie. Rose did still have a doctor. "Now, I believe my younger self is getting into some trouble and needs you to save him. In fact I believe you showed up with a friend. A girl with red hair, Scottish, and I believe her name was…" the doctor paused turning around "Amy. Well now I know why the TARDIS brought us here."

"What?" Amy asked.

"Amy go with Rose. Save my younger self. We'll be waiting in the TARDIS for you," The doctor said.

"Amy no spoiler," River called out as the doctor watched Rose and Amy run away. A sight he never thought he would see. "Come on. Back to my TARDIS. We can't get involved into what will happen."

"Is my wife in danger? I should be with her," Rory said.

"You can't be with her because you weren't with her," the doctor said. "Not in my memory. In my TARDIS now Pond." The Doctor led Rory and River back to his TARDIS and waited.

-DW-

Rose and Amy had a bit of a time as the doctor had been placed in a drawing by the alien. They worked together to find the space ship and then get it into the Olympic torch to recharge it. And then the problem as the doctor didn't return and then they saw him on the TV.

Now Rose ran up to her doctor. Amy stood back as they talk. Something about never being able to be split apart and a storm coming. "Well… who's this?" the doctor asked looking at Amy.

"Oh this is Amy. She helped me after you disappeared," Rose said.

"Amy, nice to meet you," the doctor said holding out his hand.

Amy took it. "Nice to meet you too. Well I better be getting going," Amy said.

"Oh Scottish. Well what's your hurry? Come celebrate with us," the doctor said looking around. "And maybe we can take you on a small trip as a thank you." The doctor looked at Rose as he said this. He liked it just being him and Rose, but if Amy had helped Rose save him the doctor felt like he owed her. Besides one trip wouldn't hurt.

Amy nearly laughed. "Maybe one day doctor, but for now I'll go."

"I'll walk you home," Rose said wanting to see the future doctor again before he left. "Don't leave without me."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it. Don't be long," the doctor called.

Amy led Rose back to the future TARDIS and Rose look around. "You changed it," Rose called to the future doctor.

"Yeah you like it," the doctor asked. "Wait what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." The doctor sort of wanted to take her and not let anything happen to her. Not let her get stuck in Pete's World. Not let all those bad things happen to her. Make her not leave him, but he knew he couldn't.

"Just wanted to say bye to you," Rose said. "And yes she looks great."

A goodbye. The doctor looked at Rose. One last goodbye and this time she would do it right. Forgetting that River was there and that he probably shouldn't do this he grabbed Rose closed to him and kissed her. Rose was shocked for a minute but returned the kiss gladly. As they parted the Doctor looked at Rose. "I love you. I have since the moment I met you and I always will and my younger self might not be ready to say that but I thought you should hear it," the doctor backed away. "Now go back to me. He needs you."

Rose stood there and started to walk away but turned around. "I love you too Doctor. Nothing will ever tear us apart," Rose said and the doctor nodded as Rose left.

Turning around the doctor saw River's hurt face and Amy and Rory. He had a lot of explaining to do he thought. "What happened to her?" Amy asked surprising the doctor. That wasn't what he expected. He expected anger for kissing someone other then his wife. "You love her. That's clear, but what happened to her?"

"She got stuck in a parallel world and then she came back to me. I could have kept her, but…." The doctor paused. "I brought her back to the parallel world and gave her a human me." The doctor could see the confused faces. "I was involved in a human-timelord meta-crisis. There was another me. Looked exactly like me. Well how I looked back then…"

"You mean hot," Amy said making everyone look at her. "He was. You should have seen him. Very good looking."

"I am still good looking thank you," the doctor said. "Anyway he had the same memories as me and everything, but with one difference he had one heart. He would grow old and die not regenerate. I gave him to her and left." No one said anything and the doctor knew he would have to make it up to River somehow. "Well I'll take you all home."

"Drop River off. We'll stay with you for a while longer," Amy said knowing the Doctor needed someone with him and that going home would have to wait.

"We will?" Rory asked and Amy kicked him. "Yes we will."

"Okay, Ponds Allons-y," the doctor said and realized how long it had been since he had said that. Seeing Rose again had brought him back to old habits. Not explaining to the three as he set the TARDIS on course to bring River home.

AN: Yes this took place during the episode Fear Her. I decided that when I was halfway through writing it. I hope you all liked this little one shot. Please review.


End file.
